broken emotions
by Juib
Summary: after a dangerous fight with bankotsu inuyasha is horribly injured. sango realizes her feelings for him. and kagome and hojo are going to couple?


Well looky looky what we've got here, I'm gonna take up writing again, if you don't like it then don't read the DAMN story. Well anyways since my other story was a complete failure I decided to write a different story, well since I don't like ANY of the pairings that have been put into Inuyasha I decided to write another Sango/Inuyasha fan fiction. Well just for some background, this story starts off DURING the finaly battle that Inuyasha is having against Bankotsu, Just pretend all the others died somehow. Well I guess I'm gonna have to get to the story eventually, if you don't like something in my story feel free to calmly tell me what you didn't like. Well, I don't own yet, but as soon as I raise that couple million dollars from my world famous lemonade stands I think I could buy it.  
Remember I am not forcing you to read this story.  
Inuyasha / Sango -  
CHAPTER 1Bankotsu's final battle -  
"NOW'S YOUR TIME TO DIE," yelled Bankotsu, as he made an attack on Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked Bankotsu's attack gritting his teeth, he knew he couldn't win if things kept going the way they were. Inuyasha pushed with all his might and managed to get Bankotsu to jump a good distance away before faling to one knee, with the Tetsuiga embedded to the ground. "Damn you Bankotsu" Inuyasha spat, as he tried to ignore the profusely bleeding gashs on his right arm and stomach. Inuyasha struggled to get up, looking around he saw his friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, And Kagome Trapped inside a glowing purple barrier. "Inuyasha if you really want to get them out, all you have to do is beat me" Bankotsu said with a hint of humor in his voice. "Damn you TO HELL" yelled Inuyasha as he leapt up from the groud and swung at Bankotsu, however bakotsu easily moved out of the way and dealt Natasha a hard kick to the face which sent him sailing back a good ten feet. Inuyasha got up to see an untransformed Tetsuiga near Bankotsu. "oh no Inuyasha doesn't have his Tetsuiga anymore" yelled Kagome a look of great worry in her eyes. "LET ME OUTTA HERE!" yelled Sango as she hit the barrier with her Boomerang (Hiraikotsu? Plz send me what the real spelling is) before falling to the ground crying. Miroku turned his head to see Sango crying 'why is Sango crying, she usually nevers lets her emotional side show'. Miroku walked over to Sango and asked "Sango are you ok?" Sango sniffed and said "I-I just don't want to lose anyone else" she managed to choke out before tears returned to her eyes. Miroku looked over to see Bankotsu kicking and throwing Inuyasha around. Kagome and Miroku just looked at each other feeling sympathy for the demon huntress, she had already lost so much.  
"Your pathetic Inuyasha, you can't even get up and fight me" Bankotsu said mockingly while leaning on his sword (is it called Banryu?). "Mayboe I should just take out your friends first, so that you can see them die" Bankotsu said, a wicked smile growing on his lips. "you bastard, you better not hurt them" Inuyasha choked out. Bankotsu just scoffed and started walking towards the barrier. "GET BACK EHRE Bankotsu I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS" yelled Inuyasha. This managed to stall Bankotsu for a second before he started walking again. 'damn it' Inuyasha thougt, 'he's going to kill all of them and there's nothing I can do about it'. all the thoughts of seeing his friends being killed at the hands of the merciless Bankotsu made Inuyasha angry. Then Inuyasha noticed that his vision was starting to turn red.  
"Whats Bankotsu doing?" yelled Kagome as she saw the specte walk ever closer to them. Miroku just turned pale, "He-he's going to kill us" Miroku said. 'Damn it if Naraku's insects weren't here I could suck him into my wind tunnel' he thought. Bankotsu pulled an ornament out of his armor, and put ti against the barrier, soon the barrier started disappearing. "well I guess it's time u guys died" said bakotsu quiety. "YOU BASTARD" yelled Sango as she whipped her Hiraikotsu at Bankotsu as hard as she could. However backotsu easily dodged it and knocked it out of the way with his Banryu. Sango pulled out her Katana's and tried to slash at Bankotsu anger and fury clouding her mind. "stupid wench" yelled Bankotsu as he struck a hard blow with his fist to the side of her head. Next thing Sango knew she was being lifted by her neck and being choked. Miroku ran over and tried to swing at boankotsu but was easily knocked out. Kagome ran around looking for her arrows. 'is this really the end for me?' thought Sango as her vision started to blur, all of a sudden Sango felt the pressure on her neco gone and heard Bankotsu scream in agony. She opened her eyes (which were a little blurry) to see Bankotsu holding his right arm and noticed his right hand was missing, and finally noticed that Inuyasha was standing a few feet from her. In a blur she saw Inuyasha leap at Bankotsu who swung his sword at Inuyasha but missed. A sickening noise could be heard when Inuyasha used his claws to cut off Bankotsu's entire left arm and finally impale Bankotsu with his claws. Bankotsu was dead in a matter of seconds, his body returning back into bones. Sango was about to go up and thank Inuyasha for saving her when she noticed he was still growling, he turned around and Sango noticed he had become a full demon again. Inuyasha charged at her and knocked the wind out of her with a punch which sent her to the floor. He then got on top of her ready to stab his claws into her. Sango closed her eyes and braced herself for her death, when nothing happened she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha struggling with himself. "he doesn't want to kill me" thought Sango. Inuyasha got off of her and and started howling before Kagome yelled "SIT"which sent Inuyasha straight to the floor. Combined with all his current wounds that sit was enough to knock him out and return him to his half demon form. Sango ran over to Inuyasha to check his wounds, "we have to get him to Kaede, IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Sango. As she got a cart and put Inuyasha on it. Kagome and Miroku just nodded and ran after Sango towards Kaede's village.

Kaede's village…..

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo burst into Kaede's hut, scaring the old lady enough to jump from her seat. "what is wrong my dears?" she asked kindly. "it's Inuyasha, he's hurt badly, we ran into Bankotsu and he became a full demon again!" yelled Sango as she grabbed the old woman's hand and literally pulled her outside to the cart holding Inuyasha. "well first of all we're gonna have to move him into the hut" said Kaede as she got a mat to put Inuyasha on. When they finally did get Inuyasha into the hut Kaede sent Miroku to rummage through the forest for some herbs to put on Inuyasha's wounds. "Inuyasha is hurt very badly, even with his demonic healing powers I'm not sure if he'll make it" "Inuyasha.." whispered Kagome as she gently pushed some hair from his face. "Sango was in the corner of the hut praying that Inuyasha would be all right. When she say Kagome start talking to Inuyasha she couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy that she couldn't do that. 'Sango what's wrong with you, you're supposed to have feelings for Miroku, not Inuyasha, Miroku!' she thought to herself. Over the past few weeks Sango had found herself thinking of Inuyasha more and more often. Sango decided to go outside to clear her head. She got up form the corner and walked out giving Kagome a nod. As soon as Sango got outside she sighed, Sango loved being outside it had always helped her lcear her mind in the past. Sango picked up a katana and started walking off into the forest to a river she knew was nearby. When she finally got there she took a seta on a rock and just sat there for a few minutes just savoring the peace and tranquility of the place. She heard something in the bushes and pulled her katana out, ready to strike, but then she heard a voice "wait don't, it's me Shippo" the little kitsune yelled as he jumped out of the bushes. "oh, hi Shippo what are you doing here?" Sango asked looking into the river. "I dunno I was just walking around, what are YOU doing here" Shippo asked. "I was just trying to clear my head" said Sango. "Kagome's really worried about Inuyasha" said Shippo "do you think that he's gonan be all right?" asked Shippo. "I hope so Shippo, I can't stand to lose him too" she accidentally slipped out, blushing a little hoping that Shippo didn't hear her. Dumbfounded Shippo asked "what do you mean?" "umm…. I mean that after all that's happened Inuyasha just can't die now," she said. "I know what you mean, Inuyasha's like the closest thing to a father I have, I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't around" Shippo said downheartedly. "hey c'mon Shippo, I'm sure that Inuyasha will be just fine, and Shippo don't ever feel unloved, we all love you" said Sango. Shippo just smiled, and then he yawned. "well Shippo, you look a little tired I think we should go back to the village" and with that said Sango brought Shippo back to the village. Shippo fell asleep easily in Kagomes arms and Kagome soon joined him in slumber. Miroku lay on the floor before asking "Sango, is there something wrong, you are acting, odd". "no Miroku there's nothing wrong, I'm fine" she said and flashed him a fake smile. Miroku just smiled and fell asleep. Sango tried to get sleep but eventually gave up. She got up and went to see Inuyasha.  
She walked into the room where Inuyasha was in to see him laying on a futon. She walked over to his sleeping figure and noticed all the bandages and small cuts he had on him, she couldn't help but feel an sad that all this happened to him. Remembering earlier that day, she gently stroked some start hairs from Inuyasha's face. She was withdrawing her hand when she felt a strong grip on her arm, she looked down to see Inuyasha had grabbed her arm. "Inuyasha, you scared me" she whispered. Inuyasha just put up a weak smile as his grip loosened. "Sa-Sango why are you he-here" he managed to whisper. "I-I was just seeing if you were ok" she said a small blush crept to her cheeks and Sango was thankful that the darkness hid her blush. "you know Inuyasha…. You really had me scared" she said kneeling down next to his futon. "I scared y-you?" Inuyasha asked, "I thought you weren't scared of anything" he said. A lasting silence suddenly took over. Inuyasha and Sango just stared at each other, the light of the fireplace flickering over their faces. "Inuyasha…. Do you really think you'll be happy with Kagome?" asked Sango, blushing slightly. Another akward silence. Inuyasha looked at Sango with gentle eyes before saying "I don't really know, I used to think that she was going to bo the one, but I don't know anymore" Inuyasha said softly. "I know what you mean Inuyasha, I feel the same way with Miroku" she said before noticing what she had just said. "wait, I mean, umm…." Inuyasha just smirked and fell asleep. 'sleep well Inuyasha' thought Sango as she got s udden urge to hold him. 'why do I keep thinking of things like that around Inuyasha now?" thought Sango as she got up and walked back to her resting spot.  
2 weeks passed before Inuyasha got back to his full health, Sango was outside enjoying the sunshine and the beautiful outdoors when Inuyasha slowly walked out of Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha! YOUR OKAY!" yelled a very exciting kitsune as he jumped onto Inuyasha's head and began jumping from shoulder to shoulder in celebration. "it seems Inuyasha has fully recovered" said Miroku getting up from his seat. Kagome was currently back in her era, taking an exam. Sango got up from her spot and slowly walked over to Inuyasha. He surprised her by giving her a big hug right when she got to him. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" asked a confused and blushing Sango. Soon Kaede walked out saying "mind him child, I gave him some sake to relieve some of his pains". Sango looked into his face to see him sporting a huge smile as he began to wobble next to a tree and sat down with his back against it. 'why did he hug Sango?' thought Miroku, 'it must've been his drunkedness' thought Miroku as he dismissed it from his mind and decided to take a journey to conjure up some girls. Sango went over to Inuyasha and took a seat by him as did Shippo. "so how are you Inuyasha?" asked Sango concernedly. "I'm fine" he said in a happy tune before turning to her "thanks for asking" he said. "Sango, why is Inuyasha acting like this?" asked a confused Shippo who had no ideas what sake could do. "oh, he just took some bad medicine Shippo" Sango lied. "well he's a lot nicer like this, maybe we should just keep giving him the medicine" said Shippo with a smile on his face. "Shippo why don't you go play with kilala I need to talk to Inuyasha" said Sango as she gently pushed him towards kilala. As soon as Shippo was gone Sango said "so Inuyasha, are we going to start jewel hunting anytime soon?" asked Sango. Inuyasha being distilled said some incoherent response. Sango just sweat drops. "you know Inuyasha someti-"was all she could say before Inuyasha put a hand to her mouth. "you're really cute Sango" he said with a grin on his face as he removed his hand from her mouth. Sango face flushed deep red as she began to play with her hair. "Inuyasha you don't know what you're talking about" she said looking down at the ground blushing. Inuyasha brought her face up to his and whispered "Sango, I'm not drunk" he said clearly as a smile spread across his face.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW I don't care if u just say rogsrgno AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW!  
If you don't review I will quit writing a loud cheer comes out from nowhere "MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM I'M HEARING VOICES AGAIN!"

Well anyways I'll start the new chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews, so if I never get 5 reviews I will never finish this story. This MAY or MAY NOT be to your liking. Feel free to send me ideas for this story as well cause it hurts my head to think up my own plots. If you flame all I can say is, WTF is your problem…. Your wating valuable time of your life to send angry messages to some random guy you don't know for posting a story you don't like…. I DIDN'T MAKE YOU READ IT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FLAME. YOU READ THIS BY YOUR OWN CHOICE!. 


End file.
